Star Trek Music Drabbles
by AmniIsRoving
Summary: Spock never knew the captain had a singing voice but after accidentally hearing it one night, a string of happy (and not-so-happy) coincidences have given him the chance to hear her sing more. What can Spock do when eventually every word sung by Captain Jaime Tabitha Kirk seems just like another "I Love You?" Warnings: Spock x Fem!Kirk, song drabbles
1. I Wanna Be Loved By You

A/N: Betty Boop leads to Helen Kane which mixes with the Spirk addiction I've had wiggle into my soul…

Music Drabbles

Pairing: Spock x Fem!Kirk

Disclaimer: I do not own this

* * *

Star Trek: Musical Drabbles

I Wanna Be Loved By You

Spock cocked a surprised eyebrow when the soft strains of a song could be heard through the connective doors between his and his captain, Jaime Tabitha Kirk's, shared bathroom. He knew the captain was an interesting, eclectic Terran female. She frequently did things that were exasperating, startling, and worrying. He remembered walking in on her once in her office dancing the can-can. The resulting stammering had been hilarious.

Not that Vulcan's had any feelings of hilarity to observe.

However, he wondered if he should be surprised that she was actually a fairly good singer.

Her voice filtered through the door softly, and he didn't ponder on why he stepped closer to listen. The song was sung in a babyish voice, extra sweet without being cloying.

"—_anna be loved by you, just you,_

_And nobody else but you,_

_I wanna be loved by you, alone!_

_Boop-boop-a-doop!_

_I wanna be kissed by you, just you,_

_And nobody else but you,_

_I wanna be kissed by you, alone!_

_Boop-boop, I couldn't aspire,_

_To anything higher,_

_Than filled with desire,_

_To make you my own!_

_Boop-boop-a-doop, boop-boop-a-doop!_

_I wanna be loved by you, just you,_

_And nobody else—"_

Spock stepped away as the soft sound of the shower cut off, the captain's voice pausing with a long drawn out sigh.

"Helen Kane, how does an early 20th century woman know a 24th century one so well?" He heard her murmur, "Guess we don't change that much, sugar, huh?" The sound of the captain's hair dryer turning on cut off any chance of hearing more and he then stepped away trying to ignore the thoughts, no doubt bubbling from his human side, the wondering of who she was singing about…If she was singing about anyone.

The thought would fester at the back of his mind for days to come.

If he eyed her a bit differently, she only glanced back at him with that usual smile and the slightest glimmer of confusion in her Terran sky blue eyes.

* * *

A/N:

Written: 10/20/13

Length: 335

Song: "I Wanna Be Loved By You," by Helen Kane. Amazing song. Seriously, you should look it up on youtube if you have the chance or inclination.

Posted: 10/27/2013


	2. It Had To Be You

A/N:

I need songs…

Uawrghaslkdfjaoianbaonaoibnweiorajsldvna….

^that was just randomness… Feel free to ignore it.

But seriously, if you have an amazing song, share, it may become a drabble in this series. I seem to be stuck on a bunch of the earlier stuff. If you have something from this period (any period really) seriously, please, share.

Disclaimer/Warning: Check the first, but seriously, not mine.

* * *

It Had to Be You

The next time Spock heard the captain sing, he made sure to avoid listening to her in the shower (he judged it as an invasion of privacy that would not be had on his end), was during a surprise birthday party for Doctor McCoy. The pretty blond had hopped onto the table in front of the doctor, bright red (whether from the alcohol she had drunk or embarrassment Spock was uncertain), and began belting out a song as she swayed along to the lyrics. Unsurprisingly, the computer began playing background to her, the recorded orchestra a lovely compliment.

"_It had to be you, it had to be you._

_I wandered around and finally found the someone who_

_Could make me be true, could make me feel blue,_

_And even be glad just to be sad thinkin' of you._

_Some others I've seen might never be mean_

_Might never be cross or try to be boss,_

_But they wouldn't do._

_For nobody else gave me a thrill._

_With all your faults, I love you still,_

_It had to be you, wonderful you,_

_It had to be you._

_It had to be you, it had to be you._

_I wandered around and finally found someone who _

_Could make me be true, could make me be blue,_

_And even be glad just to be sad thinkin' of you._

_Some others I've seen might never be mean_

_Might never be cross or try to be boss,_

_But they wouldn't do._

_For nobody else gave me a thrill._

_With all your faults, I love you still._

_It had to be you, wonderful you._

_It had to be you."_ She sang. Her blue eyes glittered in the artificial light and Leonard had a small, helpless smile flitting at the edge of his lips and even laughed a bit uncontrollably when she did a peculiar little tap dance maneuver. Both Sulu and Chekov were cheering her on, and even Nyota was smiling as she nodded along.

The captain finished the song by dropping into the CMO's lap and giving him a loving peck on the cheek.

"To the best damn CMO in the whole of Starfleet, my best friend and non-blood brother, Leonard "Bones" McCoy, I wish you the happiest of birthdays and many more!" She said. "Bring out the cake!"

The rest of the partygoers cheered and a few congratulated her on her song as a massive single layer cake was rolled out. It was filled with candles and the whole command team, except for Spock and Nyota, joined together to blow out the candles.

Spock found it all to be very nice and if no one noticed how his hands clenched behind his back during the song and then subsequent relaxed during the birthday wishes, it was none of their business.

The sight of the captain swaying and singing lingered in his mind for days to come and made meditation and sleep quite difficult.

Spock wasn't sure if it irritated him or not.

As a Vulcan he would have to correct this.

(It took another 2.68 months and even then he was not certain he had fully recovered.)

* * *

A/N:

Written: 10/20/13

Length: 523

Song: "It Had to Be You," sung by Marion Harris (who was the (great?)grand-daughter of a USA president. They had her change her last name since they didn't want to be related to a 'showperson.' Interesting tidbit of the day/fic.)

Posted: 10/31/2013


	3. I'm Nobody's Baby

A/N: this is such a good song… I wasn't certain how to put it to story though. I didn't cry through this though I find it angst-ridden.

…So I'm a horrible person. I've had this on my computer for a while… Meant to update a _long_ time ago.

So sorry. I really am.

I get distracted with my other things sometimes.

This is actually quite embarrassing.

Disclaimer/Warning: Not mine… And no warnings, it's just a bit of angst.

* * *

I'm Nobody's Baby

* * *

Spock's heart had felt like it stuttered to a stop when he saw and realized Jaime Tabitha Kirk, the woman who'd wormed her way into his heart as his best friend, his captain, his family, was dying of radiation, alone without anyone to comfort her physically. He'd wanted to break that glass separating them. Her weary, pain filled gaze was the only thing that stopped him, as well as the broken wheeze her beautiful voice had turned into. The precious words had slipped from those pale lips and he held onto each one with a desperation that was certainly un-Vulcan, listening to her proclamation that he would always be her friend opening a needing gulf in his katra similar to his mother's loss but different in ways words could not describe.

The ensuring rage of her loss afterwards had been all eclipsing. The only words from Nyota that Jaime might be saved stilled him from ripping Khan to pieces like the feral instincts in him demanded.

The blood transfusion made him both illogically angry that any part of Khan was entering this wonderful woman, as well as thankful that the monster was useful for something. He even took perverse pleasure in the fact Khan was being 'put on ice'.

Even now two weeks after her recovery, latent feelings of terror and inconsolable grief struck him. It led to him following her around like a shadow, though he took strides so that she did not know of her silent protector and his stealthy observations.

It was probably why he heard her heartrending, softly voiced song while staring at a hologram of Christopher Pike.

"_I'm nobody's baby,_

_I wonder why_

_Each night and day I pray the Lord up above_

_Please send me down somebody to love_

_But nobody wants me_

_I'm blue somehow_

_Won't someone hear my plea and take a chance with me_

_Because I'm nobody's baby now_

_Nobody's baby_

_And I've got to know the reason why_

_Last week I was walking down the street and met a boy and I said_

_"Hey! Maybe I was meant for you"_

_But he only shook his head and said "Goodbye"_

_He kept on walking down the avenue_

_Nobody wants me_

_I'm mighty blue somehow_

_Won't someone hear my plea and take a chance with me_

_Because I'm nobody's baby now~"_

She choked on a sob and crumbled into a heap onto the floor, the hologram pressed against her chest as she suddenly thumped an angry fist against the wall. It was a weak smack, belying her recovering health and over emotional state.

He shifted uneasily, and as the soft weeping continued he finally strode forward, stopping to stand behind her. She made no motion to look at him, though they both recognized she knew he was there.

"Yes?" She said, her voice trembling.

"Captain," Spock spoke, "May I be of assistance?" The curly blond hair, cropped to just below her chin shifted as her head tipped up and red-rimmed bright blue eyes stared up at him. A shaky smile formed on her lips.

"Wanna get somethin' to eat and play a round of chess?" She asked, silently asking not to be left alone.

"That sounds like an acceptable way of spending time together." He replied, silently answering her request. The tremulous smile smoothed out and she got to her feet, and if his hand steadied her ever so gently with a soft grip on her elbow, well, he at least didn't let it linger overlong.

At least that's what he told himself later.

* * *

A/N:

Written: 10/20/13

Length: 592 words

Song: "I'm Nobody's Baby" sung by Ruth Etting

(There's a really amazing version of this song sung by Judy Garland by the way.)

Posted: 1/10/2014


End file.
